Un viaje al pasado
by Anri15
Summary: Todo ocurrio cuando una deidad escucha los pensamientos de Saga de Geminis en una noche que el reflexiona sobre todo lo que hizo, y al dia siguiente se desato el caos para Saga...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Pues este es mi primer fic que hago asi que espero que lo disfuten n.n

Saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertnecen ( una pregunta es necesario poner esto en cada fic?)

* * *

Saga estaba en esos momentos en que su pasado lo atormentaba no solo habia encerrado a su hermano en Cabo Sounion , sino que tambien habia matado al patriarca, habia tratado de matar a la diosa que alguna vez le habia jurado ser fiel, habia mandado a matar Aioros y ... al final no entendia porque despues de todo lo que habia hecho sus compañeros lo perdonaron. Y ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Saga de Geminis antes de ... quedarse profundamente dormido.

Lo que Saga no sabia era que habia estado siendo observado desde las sombras.

\- Te voy a dar una oportunidad Saga de Geminis entonces, si quieres arreglaras todo lo que has hecho o dejaras que todo vuelva a suceder-dijo la desconocida voz- sea cual sea tu decision va a ser divertido ver como reaccionaras cuando despiertes

**A la mañana siguiente**

Cuando Saga desperto sabia que algo raro habia sucedido, quizas se dio cuenta al sentir una presencia a su lado, asi que cuando abrio sus ojos creyo haber estado preparado para todo, pero nunca se habia imaginado con encontrar algo asi.

\- Hasta que te despertase Saga- dijo un chico con una mascara que extrañamente se le hacia familiar a Saga

\- Ese golpe debio ser muy fuerte para hacerte olvidar a tu propio gemelo- dijo y sus ojos parecian cansados

\- ¿Eres Kanon?- dijo Saga sorprendido ahora se acordaba de donde se le hacia conocido, era igual que Kanon cuando tenian 9 años

\- Por lo que yo se soy tu unico hermano gemelo- dijo Kanon

-Pero ¿ Que te paso? ¿Por que te volviste un niño de 9 años?¿ Es esto una ilusion o quisas sea un sueño?- murmuraba Saga mientra su hermano pensaba que Saga ya se habia vuelto loco sabia que nunca debio dejar que Saga luchara sus batallas

\- Saga ehh no se si te has dado cuenta pero los dos tenemos 9 años- dijo Kanon interrumpiendo la reflexion de su hermano

\- ¡¿Que?!- grito Saga y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Kanon tenia su misma estatura pero sus ropas demostraban que era el Kanon de 9 años

\- Lo siento Saga ya no me puedo quedar aqui el maestro pudo haber sido alertado por tus gritos ¿Nos vemos donde siempre?- dijo Kanon y Saga se acordo que a esa edad Kanon tenia prohibido verle porque segun el maestro, Kanon era un ser que solo vivia por la misericordia de su diosa.

-Claro- dijo Saga tratando de oirse seguro pero por dentro pensaba que los dioses por fin habian decidido castigarle haciendolo vivir todo de nuevo

\- La proxima vez no te metas cuando el maestro me castiga- dijo Kanon- puede ser que la proxima vez no se detenga - y tras decir eso Kanon salio de la habitacion.

\- Asi que estamos en esa epoca- susurro Saga, si asi era derrepente los dioses le estaba dando una oportunidad de arreglar todo

-Saga tuviste suerte de que me di cuenta que eras tu o podia haberte matado - dijo una voz que Saga hubiera deseado nunca mas oirla

-Maestro- dijo Saga todavia en shock

\- Debes dejar que castigue al demonio de tu hermano- dijo el maestro de Saga

\- ¡Kanon no es un demonio!- dijo Saga

\- Tanto tiempo con el demonio te debio haber metido ideas erroneas pero no te preocupes nunca mas tendremos que ver a ese demonio

\- ¡¿Que le vas a hacer a Kanon?!-dijo Saga

\- No te preocupes tanto por el solo compartira tiempo con alguien de su raza- y tras decir eso el maestro de Saga salio del cuarto

\- No importa que tenga que hacer no voy a permitir que Kanon se hunda otra vez en la oscuridad- susurra Saga antes de quedarse dormido otra vez, todo lo que habia sucedido habia sido mucho para el

-Asi que los dioses se han decidido meter otra ven con el signo de Geminis- dijo una voz escondida en las sombras- vamos a ver como controlara todo esto hermanito, vamos a ver si por fin entenderas cual es el verdadero labor de la sombra de Geminis - solto una risa amarga - vamos a ver quien fue el lado oscuro de Geminis todo este tiempo

* * *

Y bueno este fue mi primer fic asi que espero que les gustase, no se si dejarlo esto en un one-shot o continuarla ¿ustedes que piensan?

Gracias por todo

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero que debo decirles es que lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar y gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad planeaba cederle la historia a Rosmery Di Angelo pero creo que tiene sus propias responsabilidades por cumplir por ejemplo actualizar y Rosmery si estás leyendo esto y sé que lo harás ¡ACTUALIZA! sé que no tengo derecho de quejarme pero quiero saber qué pasa con Nico.

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por la TOEI (gracias por avisarme Aquila no Asuka)

* * *

Cuando Saga abrió los ojos otra vez, lo primero que pensó es que todo había sido un sueño y lo segundo que pensó fue desde cuando su cuarto era tan grande. Se levantó y se cambió de ropa, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente era real, pues al desvestirse se dio cuenta que tenía moretones por el cuerpo lo que le fue raro pues no sentía ningún dolor, se puso rápidamente su ropa alguien podía entrar en cualquier momento.

\- Saga ¿Que estabas haciendo? - escucho una voz que sabía que le pertenecía al Kanon que extrañaba, no la persona con alma envenenada y llena de odio que se convertiría en el futuro sino el que tenía su alma pura y llena de felicidad a pesar de haber pasado por muchas cosas, lo que le hacía pensar por que su hermano había cambiando- pensé que ibas a venir al lugar que siempre vamos pero no apareciste

-Lo siento Kanon-dijo Saga tratando de sonar como un niño de 9 años todavía algo inocente - me quede dormido

-Que malo eres algún día vas a ser mi muerte- Saga escucho lo que le dijo Kanon y no podía dejar de pensar en la ironía de eso- por eso no te voy a contar a quien conocí hoy

-¿Quien fue Kanon?- dijo Saga, pues recordó que a esa edad no le había prestado atención y había hecho caso a su maestro, no sabía porque pero presentía que esa persona fue clave para el futuro

\- ¡No te lo voy a decir! - dijo Kanon y Saga sabía que si Kanon no hubiera estado con la máscara le hubiera sacado la lengua

-Por favor Kanon- dijo Saga sorprendiéndose de lo que dijo y al parecer Kanon también se sorprendió porque parecía haber perdido la burla en su mirada

\- Esta bien te lo diré para que veas lo buen hermano que soy- dijo Kanon con orgullo y Saga tuvo que evitar reírse se había olvidado lo orgulloso que era su hermano a esa edad- era alguien que también llevaba mascara como yo- Saga al oír eso se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando pero él no sabía que estaba en esa época- ¡me dio un susto cuando apareció en el lugar donde te estaba esperando! Después comenzó a decir cosas rara algo sobre el destino de géminis y como debía seguir los pasos de cada sombra- a esto Saga comenzó a sentir ira hacia ese sujeto que estaba segura que era el hermano de su maestro, aunque no debía de sorprenderse se dijo mentalmente si su maestro era así eso significaba que su hermano... si lo pensaba mejor estaba casi seguro que el hermano de su maestro era quien envolvió a Kanon en la oscuridad pues quizás quiso tomar venganza por medio de su hermano y...- ¡Saga!

-¿Qué?- es lo único que Saga dijo pues no le gustaba cuando interrumpían sus pensamientos

\- Me asustaste Saga - dijo Kanon y Saga se sintió mal al ver los ojos de su hermano que parecía como los de un cachorro pateado- comenzaste a ver a la pared y no respondías

\- Lo siento Kanon- dijo Saga- pero te pido que no vuelvas a ver ese sujeto de nuevo

-Pero Saga- dijo Kanon - no escuchaste que te conté que el maestro dijo que tengo que irme con "ese sujeto" por 2 meses

-¡¿Qué?!- fue el grito que dio Saga que resonó por toda la casa de Géminis

* * *

Lo siento si es corta pero recién me estoy acostumbrando a narrar. Gracias por su apoyo y nos ¿leemos? la próxima vez. Cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, aún estoy un poco nerviosa sobre lo que escribo pero espero que les guste

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por la TOEI

* * *

Saga te lo he dicho por quinta vez me voy a ir con ese "sujeto" que va a ser mi nuevo maestro por 2 meses - dijo Kanon ya exasperado de que Saga le pidiera que repitiera una vez más lo que dijo

-Pero Kanon- dijo Saga tratando de convencer a Kanon que se quedara

-Pero nada y no grites de nuevo que tu maestro puede escucharte y podría venir- dijo Kanon tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano

\- Es tu maestro también Kanon-dijo Saga dándose cuenta que Kanon había dicho "tu" y no "nuestro"

-Ya no lo es Saga, ese "sujeto" ahora es mi maestro- dijo Kanon que no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que no sabía.

\- Pero Kanon acaso ¿Quieres dejarme?- dijo Saga tratando de usar su relación de hermandad como excusa, no podía dejar que Kanon se vuelva hundir a la oscuridad de nuevo

\- Saga no puedes pedirme quedarme- dijo Kanon con una mirada triste que hacía que Saga se sintiera mal por pedirle eso a su gemelo, pero lo descarto rápidamente tenía que salvar a su gemelo de la oscuridad, después de todo era su hermano menor - sabes muy bien que si me quedo aquí el maestro terminara matándome y no seré más que una sombra y quiero ser libre Saga al menos por unos meses

\- No te preocupes por eso Kanon me volveré más fuerte, ya no tendrás que usar más esa mascara, progresare para que nosotros dos podamos vivir de una forma digna- dijo Saga tratando de convencer a su hermano con las palabras sinceras que esperaba que Kanon comprendería

\- Eres amable Saga- dijo Kanon- pero no puedes prometer eso no quiero terminar como ellos

-¿Ellos?- dijo Saga confundido - ¿De quienes hablas Kanon?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Estoy hablando sobre Aspros y Deuteros, los antiguos guardianes de géminis- dijo Kanon

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ellos?- dijo Saga que le parecía extraño nunca haber oído sobre ellos cuando era adulto

\- Mi nuevo maestro me dijo su historia - dijo Kanon- es muy triste Saga

\- ¿Que tiene que ver ellos con nosotros?- dijo Saga

-Según mi nuevo maestro somos sus reencarnaciones y es por eso que tu maestro me odia - dijo Kanon

\- ¿Somos sus reencarnaciones?- dijo Saga-¿Cuál es su historia?

\- Aspros era el mayor y Deuteros el menor- dijo Kanon suavemente- por la regla del santuario Deuteros se vio obligado a usar la máscara y era visto como un estorbo al igual que yo, a Aspros no le gustaba como su maestro le trataba a su hermano así que le prometió volverse más fuerte para que Deuteros sea libre, unos años más tarde un espectro mostro a Aspros a su hermano entrenando y lo ataco, ese ataque hizo que su corazón se volviera oscuro, y se revelo contra el santuario, utilizo el satan imperial con Deuteros e hizo que ataque al patriarca, el patriarca con el caballero de virgo los detuvieron y Deuteros fue libre del satan imperial cuando mato a su hermano , Aspros utilizo el satan imperial contra el mismo y prometió venganza. En la guerra santa contra Hades Aspros se volvió un espectro y lucho contra Deuteros que se sacrificó para que su hermano se liberara del satan imperial y tuviera un poco más de tiempo de vida - Saga al escuchar esto no pudo evitar enojarse, si le hubieran contado eso desde el principio todo hubiera sido diferente, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que parecía mucho a su vida esa historia del pasado

\- Así que el maestro te odia porque... - dijo Saga tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica

-Cree que soy la reencarnación de Deuteros y culpa a Deuteros sobre la maldad de Aspros- dijo Kanon

\- Kanon no me convertiré en Aspros- dijo Saga

-Si para salvarte mi corazón se tendrá que volver negro que así sea- dijo Kanon

-¿Quién te dijo eso Kanon?- dijo Saga con ira y miedo de ver la caída de su hermano de nuevo

\- Mi nuevo maestro dice que la maldición de géminis es que uno deber ser malo- dijo Kanon con tristeza - y tú eres demasiado bueno Saga no puedo permitir eso

\- Kanon acaso no lo vez - dijo Saga tratando de razonar con su hermano - según las leyendas los gemelos son una sola alma ¿no te acuerdas de Castor y Pólux?

\- Lo siento Saga - y tras decir eso Kanon desapareció de la vista

\- Kanon te juro que no voy a dejar que te caigas en la oscuridad- dijo Saga sin saber que el nuevo maestro de su hermano lo escuchaba

\- Muy interesante vamos a ver si esta generación puede romper la maldición de géminis- dijo una sombra

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste. Hasta la próxima vez.


End file.
